youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zee Music Company
Zee Music Company is a YouTube channel maintained by Zee Entertainment Enterprises Limited which is based in Mumbai. Zee Entertainment also owns several other YouTube channels, most notably Zee TV. Zee Music Company was founded as a subsidiary of Zee Entertainment. Punit Goenka, CEO of Zee Entertainment, cited the "large playing field" of the music industry and the emergence of technology as reasons for its launch. Some of the channel's most viewed music videos include Mile Ho Tum, Kala Chashma, and Phir Bhi Tumko Chaahunga. As of February 2020, Zee Music Company is the 9th most subscribed YouTube channel, with over 50 million subscribers and also have accumulated over 23 billion views. It is the third most subscribed Indian channel, behind T-Series and SET India. The channel entered the top 20 most subscribed by surpassing Fernanfloo on March 4, 2019, and entered the top 10 by surpassing Badabun on August 15, 2019. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 14, 2016 *2 million subscribers: September 8, 2016 *3 million subscribers: December 19, 2016 *4 million subscribers: February 1, 2017 *5 million subscribers: March 31, 2017 *6 million subscribers: May 10, 2017 *7 million subscribers: June 20, 2017 *8 million subscribers: August 5, 2017 *9 million subscribers: September 23, 2017 *10 million subscribers: November 6, 2017 *11 million subscribers: December 15, 2017 *12 million subscribers: January 12, 2018 *13 million subscribers: February 8, 2018 *14 million subscribers: March 9, 2018 *15 million subscribers: April 4, 2018 *16 million subscribers: April 30, 2018 *17 million subscribers: May 22, 2018 *18 million subscribers: June 11, 2018 *19 million subscribers: June 30, 2018 *20 million subscribers: July 15, 2018 *21 million subscribers: July 31, 2018 *22 million subscribers: August 14, 2018 *23 million subscribers: September 1, 2018 *24 million subscribers: September 20, 2018 *25 million subscribers: October 8, 2018 *26 million subscribers: October 30, 2018 *27 million subscribers: November 20, 2018 *28 million subscribers: December 11, 2018 *29 million subscribers: January 5, 2019 *30 million subscribers: January 24, 2019 *31 million subscribers: February 10, 2019 *32 million subscribers: February 28, 2019 *33 million subscribers: March 18, 2019 *34 million subscribers: April 1, 2019 *35 million subscribers: April 17, 2019 *36 million subscribers: April 30, 2019 *37 million subscribers: May 15, 2019 *38 million subscribers: June 1, 2019 *39 million subscribers: June 15, 2019 *40 million subscribers: July 5, 2019 *41 million subscribers: July 27, 2019 *42 million subscribers: August 19, 2019 *43 million subscribers: September 7, 2019 *44 million subscribers: September 27, 2019 *45 million subscribers: October 18, 2019 *46 million subscribers: November 9, 2019 *47 million subscribers: December 3, 2019 *48 million subscribers: December 24, 2019 *49 million subscribers: January 16, 2020 *50 million subscribers: February 7, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: May 23, 2016 *2 billion views: October 29, 2016 *3 billion views: February 5, 2017 *4 billion views: May 3, 2017 *5 billion views: July 19, 2017 *6 billion views: October 18, 2017 *7 billion views: December 30, 2017 *8 billion views: March 11, 2018 *9 billion views: May 15, 2018 *10 billion views: July 4, 2018 *11 billion views: August 11, 2018 *12 billion views: September 26, 2018 *13 billion views: November 14, 2018 *14 billion views: January 11, 2019 *15 billion views: February 22, 2019 *16 billion views: April 5, 2019 *17 billion views: May 9, 2019 *18 billion views: June 13, 2019 *19 billion views: August 6, 2019 *20 billion views: September 14, 2019 *21 billion views: October 25, 2019 *22 billion views: December 8, 2019 *23 billion views: January 20, 2020 This page was created on March 7, 2019 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views